An Orianna's Christmas Story
by Elizabeth Fly
Summary: De como un simple paseo puede traerte un par de cosas buenas


Aquella era una noche fría de invierno, o eso decía su medidor de temperatura. "Los humanos tiemblan para mantener el calor" recordó haber aprendido eso después de leer un libro, también recordó haber tratado de imitar ese comportamiento pero simplemente le pareció molesto debido a que hacía vibrar sus engranajes y emitir demasiado ruido para su gusto.

Avanzó por las calles de Piltover junto a su inseparable bola hasta el gran teatro de la ciudad. Había mucha gente entrando al lugar, "Seguramente habrá alguna presentación" pensó ella mientras veía a las poderosas y adineradas personas entrar al lugar con sus ostentosos y caros trajes.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, de cuando venía con su padre a las presentaciones y siempre reían de lo ridículas que se veían algunas personas con su ropa. Emitió un risa mecánica y se acercó a uno de los posters puestos fuera del edificio; "El cascanueces" leyó, aquella era la presentación que se realizaría aquella noche.

Cuando se dio cuenta todas las personas habían entrado, los humanos lo llamaban perder la noción del tiempo. No quedaba más que el frío aire y el chico de la boletería quien llevaba mirando a Orianna desde hace rato pero al parecer esta no se había dado cuenta.

-Volvamos a casa- dijo a su bola y empezó a caminar.

-¡Espera!- dijo el chico de la boletería llamando la atención de la chica mecánica.

Ella se volteó y ladeó la cabeza mirando al chico, había aprendido que ese gesto indicaba duda o confusión.

-Ven- llamó a Orianna, a lo que ella, algo desconfiada, obedeció.

-Toma- dijo el chico extendido un boleto una vez que Orianna estuvo frente a él.

Orianna estaba confundida; por lo que tenía entendido, los seres humanos siempre tienden a intercambiar algunas cosas por dinero.

-Es un pequeño regalo- dijo el chico, acercando más el boleto -Siempre te veo por aquí y ya que es navidad quise... Digo, pensé que no estaría mal darte un pequeño regalo... ¡Quiero decir! No sé porqué hago esto- el chico se sonrojó y Orianna soltó una risa mecánica mientras tomaba el boleto.

-Gracias- dijo y sonrió al chico quien asintió en silencio también con una sonrisa.

Sin perder más tiempo, Orianna entró al teatro, entregándole en boleto al guardía que ahí se encontraba y que seguramente le abrió las puertas.

Aquel lugar estaba completamente lleno de personas, a la vez que todo estaba decorado con motivos navideños, fascinando a Orianna quien observaba todo con detalle para guardalo en su memoria.

Decidió finalmente sentarse en uno de los asientos del fondo, con la bola entre sus brazos. Agradecía que no hubiera mucha gente cerca de ella ya que fue todo un problema entrar en los asientos, pero cuando finalmente pudo acomodarse la presentación comenzó.

Orianna esperó a que todas las personas abandonaran la sala y al estar sola se subió al escenario. La bola empezó a tocar una dulce melodía mientras Orianna bailaba al ritmo de esta, siguiendo algunas coreografías que estaban guardadas en su memoria.

Volvió a perder la noción del tiempo hasta que escuchó unos aplausos viniendo de los asientos del frente, en donde se encontraba el chico de hace rato.

-¡Bravo!- exclamó el chico al ver que Orianna notó su presencia.

-Pareces una de esas muñecas de las cajas de música, pero mil veces mejor.

Orianna sintió como si se hubiera sonrojado, aunque sabía que imposible.

El chico se aclaró la garganta.

-Me di cuenta de que no me presenté adecuadamente, me llamo Louis ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Orianna- respondió ella simplemente.

-Lindo nombré- sonrió él -¿Sabes? Siempre trabajo en el turno de la noche, así que si quieres venir a ver alguna obra, ven a la misma hora que ayer.

Orianna estaba sorprendida de la amabilidad del chico; era extraño ya que nadie era amable con ella, o siquiera le dirigía la palabra, pero al parecer Louis no tenía problema para hablar con ella, y eso la hacía sentir como si fuera humana otra vez.

-Tomaré tu amable oferta, gracias- dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más amable que le fuera posible.

-De nada. Ahora será mejor que te vayas antes que te metas en problemas, no creo que a las personas de aquí les guste verte encima del escenario.

Orianna asintió y con ayuda de Louis bajó del escenario, caminando juntos hasta la salida.

-Por cierto- dijo él -Feliz navidad.

Tardó unos minutos en procesar la frase, si mal no recordaba la navidad era una festividad que se celebraba regularmente en los últimos días del año y que los humanos acostumbraban a celebrar junto a sus amigos familiares.

¿Eso significaba que tenía un amigo?

Orianna sonrió ante se pensamiento y no podía sentirse más feliz esa noche.

-Feliz navidad para ti también.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 ** _Un pequeño one-shot, a petición de una persona muy especial -corazoncito- Fue divertido ponerse en los zapatos de Ori, siempre me ha parecido un campeon con una historia bastante triste :c_** ** _Espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado uvu que pasen unas felices fiestas._**


End file.
